NCIS: New Orleans
NCIS: New Orleans is a spin-off series of NCIS (series) executive produced by Mark Harmon and Gary Glasberg. The pilot episode aired toward the end of NCIS Season 11 as the two part episode Crescent City (episode) and Crescent City Part 2 (episode). The series is shot on location in New Orleans. NCIS: New Orleans features investigative cases from Pensacola through Mississippi and Louisiana to the Texas panhandle. Main Cast *NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride (Scott Bakula) – A charismatic and full of life man who savours every moment but can be rock-solid and strong when needed. He has a past with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the NCIS Special Agent in charge of the Major Case Response Team in the Navy Yard in Washington D.C. *NCIS Special Agent Christopher LaSalle (Lucas Black) - A handsome, born-and-bred man who is a former Sheriff's deputy and who's been through some rough times. He is originally from Alabama and who is second in command of the New Orleans team. *Loretta Wade (C. C. H. Pounder) - Medical Examiner for Jefferson Parish. *Sebastian Lund (Rob Kerkovich) - Dr. Wade's lab assistant and also an NCIS Forensic Agent. *Sonja Percy (Shalita Grant) - Former ATF agent who transferred to NCIS. She resigned from NCIS for good in the NCIS: New Orleans Season 4 episode, "High Stakes". *Patton Plame (Daryl "Chill" Mitchell) - NCIS computer specialist. *Tammy Gregorio (Vanessa Ferlito) - FBI Special Agent who transferred to NCIS. *Hannah Khoury (Necar Zadegan) - NCIS Special Agent who is the replacement of Sonja Percy and Dwayne Pride upon his medical leave. With Pride's promotion to Special Agent in Charge (SAC) of the Southeast region Agent Khoury became the Special Agent in charge of the New Orleans office. *NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody (Zoe McLellan) - A full of insights, no-nonsense, put together, a government employee façade on an Ivy League mind, Brody is Grace Kelly-like in her class, pomp and circumstance. She was the newest member of the team, having joined the team on a permanent basis at the end of the NCIS Season 11/NCIS: New Orleans backdoor pilot, "Crescent City Part 2" before resigning unexpectedly as revealed during the NCIS: New Orleans Season 3 premiere episode, "Aftershocks". Recurring Appearances *Linda Pride- (Paige Turco)- Dwayne Pride's estranged wife. *Laurel Pride- (Shanley Caswell)- The daughter of NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride and civilian Linda Pride as well as the granddaughter of Cassius Pride, Laurel is a music major at Louisiana State University. *Douglas Hamilton- (Steven Weber)- A New Orleans city councilman who shares a mutual dislike of NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride. Douglas's father, Tom Hamilton (Scott Bakula's Quantum Leap co-star Dean Stockwell), is a retired NOPD officer described by his son as a "violent, drunk, racist, son of a bitch". *Savannah Kelly (Gillian Alexy)- A long-time love interest of LaSalle, and his brother's therapist. She was murdered by Baitfish in "How Much Pain Can You Take". *Cade LaSalle (Clayne Crawford)- LaSalle's brother. He suffers from bi-polar disorder. *Jim Messier (Dylan Walsh)- A Captain with the New Orleans Police Department. In "My City", it is revealed that he was seduced by Sasha Broussard into becoming a mole, which led to him assassinating Baitfish once he was captured by Pride and his team. *Sasha Broussard (Callie Thorne)- A relative of the former New Orleans Broussard crime syndicate who claims she is trying to disassociate herself from her family, but is revealed to be assisting Pride's enemy "Baitfish" to take control of the city's criminal enterprises. *Cassius Pride (Stacy Keach)- Pride's incarcerated father. *Rita Devereaux (Chelsea Field)- The girlfriend of NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride. Special Guest Appearances *Dr. Donald Mallard (David McCallum)- the Chief Medical Examiner for NCIS who is also a member of the main NCIS Major Case Response Team in Washington. He appeared in a video conference talking to Dr. Loretta Wade during the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 premiere episode, "Musician Heal Thyself". *Anthony DiNozzo (Michael Weatherly)- the second-in-command and also the Senior agent on the NCIS Major Case Team Response Team In Washington D.C. He appeared in the NCIS: New Orleans episode, "Carrier", assisting the NCIS: New Orleans team due to the fact that DiNozzo himself unknowingly received the plague in the past. *Leon Vance (Rocky Carroll)- the Director of NCIS. *Tobias Fornell- (Joe Spano)- a Senior Agent with the FBI and who is good friends with Gibbs and Pride. *Leroy Jethro Gibbs- (Mark Harmon)- an Agent with NCIS and also the leader of the NCIS Major Case Response Team in Washington D.C. *Abigail Sciuto- (Pauley Perrette)- NCIS's Chief Forensic Scientist. *Carol Wilson- (Meredith Eaton)- A scientist who is also close friends with Abby Sciuto. *Abigail Borin- (Diane Neal)- An agent with the CGIS- Coast Guard Investigative Service and who is also charge of the GCIS's flagship team. Production Reception Broadcasting Trivia *This is the second time Zoe McLellan has appeared in a series associated with the NCIS franchise. She originally appeared in NCIS's parent series, JAG, playing Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. *Scott Bakula previously starred in Quantum Leap, which was created by Donald Bellisario, the creator of NCIS. *It was made official May 9th 2014 that NCIS New Orleans will air 2014-2015 on CBS. *The first season of NCIS: New Orleans will start September 23rd 2014 and will air directly following NCIS. *The second episode featured a crossover between NCIS: New Orleans and the standard NCIS series. *With Abigail Sciuto's appearance in the second episode, this means that she is the first-ever character to have not only appeared in JAG but also all three NCIS shows- NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS: New Orleans. *Lucas Black, who portrays Alabama-born LaSalle, is also from Alabama. *It was announced January 12th that NCIS: New Orleans has been picked up for a second season. *The premiere of the Spring portion of Seasons 13 and 2 of the flagship series and New Orleans, respectively, will be a two-part crossover episode called "Sister City." Videos File:Ncis New Orleans Season 1| Ncis New Orleans Baitfish External links * NCIS: New Orleans on Fandom Category:NCIS: New Orleans Category:Series